Candles on the Cake
by KumoFuzei
Summary: This is a fuzzy, feel good fic. "She was still a little too short to blow out the candles." The second chapter was originally another fic. It's also a fuzzy, feel good fic and sort of a continuation to this, anyway.
1. Cake fight

**I don't own Digimon. This short drabble was dedicated to Rora, a friend of mine at the time, on her birthday.**

* * *

><p>Gazing at the white cake, she felt a smile spread across her face. Kari traced her finger across the pink roses made from marshmallow fondant and then plunged it inside. Withdrawing it, she sucked the finger. It was pure heaven! Hearing her mother's footsteps in the adjacent room, she felt the panic set in. She wasn't meant to touch this yet; she had to hide the evidence somehow. Using her fingers, she tried to drag more icing over the top but it just looked even worse. Groaning, she hunted for something – anything. Spotting one of her presents, a little red box, she leapt from the chair she was stood on and rushed over. Picking it up, she jammed it in front of the cake just before her mum entered.<p>

Her mum called Tai down as she withdrew the matches. Striking them, she slowly lit the colourful candles as Tai walked in.

As soon as he saw the present, a quizzical expression appeared on his face. Suddenly, he grinned; he had noticed.

Shooting him a stony look, she turned back to her mother. "Thank you for my dress, again, mummy!" she exclaimed, hoping mentioning the slightly too bright pink dress would distract her mother enough.

Her mum nodded and stepped back. "Make a wish, honey."

Kari nodded and then climbed up onto the chair. She was still a little too short to blow out the candles. _I wish that Yuna from FFX was real; I mean she's amazing, so get to work, cake fairy_. Breathing in, she closed her eyes and then exhaled. Opening her eyes, she saw the candles were still alight. In front of her mouth was a red present; Tai was holding the box. Trying to work out why he did it, she noticed that was the same red present she had used to hide her hand prints. Looking down, she tried to cover them up but her mother had noticed.

There was a silence that Kari knew, even at her young age, wasn't okay. Slowly, he mum moved her finger towards the cake until it plunged into the icing. She slowly pulled it across the cake and then withdrew the finger to suck it. Mrs Kamiya grinned. "All yours, sweetie!"

Kari smiled gratefully and turned back to the cake but she saw Tai's hand on it. _His_ hand was on _her_ cake. This was not acceptable.

He swallowed the mouthful, his face becoming pure ecstasy as her rage boiled over.

Grabbing a chunk of the cake, she threw it at her brother. The chunk of cake splattered on his face, dripping down onto his new blue t-shirt and black trousers. The candle, still alight, burned brightly as she walked over and pulled on his t-shirt. Blowing out the candle, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Tai said, wiping the cake off himself and onto her. He had initially kept the secret at least.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. :) <strong>


	2. It's Never The Same

She was finally eight years old! Well, it would be official once she blew out all the candles. Looking around, she saw all the presents, cards and money. The only problem was that there was no Tai. As much as he was a pain, she wanted him to be there to celebrate with her.

Tapping her finger on the wooden table impatiently, she slowly became bored of waiting.

"Kari!" her mother screamed, clearly becoming annoyed at the incessant tapping.

"Yes, mummy?" Kari smiled broadly.

Her mother breathed deeply. "Sorry for shouting sweetie. Please, blow the candles out."

Kari looked around one last time but Tai was still missing. "Okay…" She saw her mum withdraw a camera in the corner of her eye so she breathed deeply and closed her eyes to make the wish. "I wish that my brother was here," she whispered before blowing. The doorbell rang as the flames were extinguished.

Giddily, she turned to the kitchen door as her mum answered the living room door. She really hoped it was Tai. The birthday fairy would have been extra fast if it was. The door closed and she felt her grin grow to bursting point.

"It's just a package for you, honey!" her mum called. "Come help me, I think it's a lamp or something. Aunt Edna's been to another garage sale!"

Kari groaned, walking out of the kitchen and through the living room into the hallway to help her mum. It was a tall brown box with a pink bow on top and she could see her mother straining to lift it. Kari grabbed the other side, thinking she was overreacting, but it was true – this thing was heavy! Grunting, they carried into the living room and set it down on the table.

"I'll bring you cake in, and we'll have a break before you open it." Her mother walked off into the kitchen as Kari looked it over.

She was too excited – even if it wasn't Tai – and reached for the pink bow on the top of the box. She pulled at the ribbon and it came undone as her mum set down the cake on the glass coffee table. Throwing her cares to the wind, she tore off the dirty brown wrapping paper only to see a crowbar taped to the side of the wooden crate. "Mum?" she called, stepping back.

Her mum laughed and walked over to the crate, forcing it open with the metal tool. With a pop, the front fell off and Kari saw something she didn't think she would. Inside, was Tai holding a cake that looked completely mauled. She looked up at his face to see it dripping with white frosting and bearing an unimpressed look. "You could try lifting me better next time, mum." He sighed as cake fell from his face and splatted onto the floor.

Mrs Kamiya laughed and snapped a photo as Kari clapped her hands. The birthday fairy had been so quick after all! She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek and then licked his face. "Strawberry, I love it!"

Tai smirked and she knew what was coming as he pushed her face into the cake. "Have some more, then," he said, chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read. This was dedicated to my friend (who was called LeaLea at the time but is now called xx nope. xx). Sadly, she's pretty much left ffn now but this is a re-tribute to her in the hopes she's well.<strong>


End file.
